Friend Zone- Oneshot
by MegaAnimeFreak7
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is waiting for his best friend Arthur Kirkland to return home from a costume party at Francis Bonnefoy's house. He isn't completely sure why he wants him back so bad or why he's having these urges. That is, until Arthur comes home drunk. Suddenly, the American realizes that Arthur is looking pretty damn sexy in his toga. EXTREMELY RAUNCHY! :D


Alfred F. Jones sat alone in his living room, a Wii controller in his hands. His eyes were transfixed on the moving images on the screen. His thumbs jabbed at the buttons in a random pattern, hoping that it would help him win somehow.

"Oh come on!" he yelled at the screen when Link died for the fifth time that day. He threw the remote into the cushion next to him and sat back in the chair. He crossed his arms and huffed.

_What the hell is wrong with me today? _He thought. _A hero should always be at his best! _His eyes fell to the digital clock on the wall. He looked from the door to the clock and pouted. _Is that what's bothering me? The fact that Artie isn't home yet? _He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, annoyed that his absence from the house was getting to him.

Alfred's roommate, Arthur Kirkland, had been living with him for two years now. They had both been the best of friends for most of their lives. Ever since elementary school, to be exact.

Arthur had been getting bullied on the playground and Alfred, like the hero he was, defended him. After that, they began to hang out more and more until soon they had become inseparable.

They were the "best of friends" all right. They were _such_ good friends that they could never seem to get out of the damned "friend zone".

Alfred huffed again. It was quite annoying, really. All he wanted was to kiss him. Even once would do. But Arthur always backed away or played it off as a friendly gesture or some other bullshit. Yes, it _was_ annoying.

Alfred's eyes fell on the door, willing Arthur to come back from his costume party at Francis' house. He imagined that he was burning a hole through the door, and that an annoyed Arthur would walk through it and tell him to stop shooting laser beams from his eyes.

He chuckled slightly at the thought and turned to look at the television screen. As if Arthur would come home if he willed him too.

The door opened suddenly, surprising the American. He whipped his head around to take a look at the door. A drunk Arthur walked (more like stumbled) through the door in his Britannia Angel costume. Arthur leaned against the wall and used the heel of his foot to close the door behind him. He lazily turned his head, catching sight of the shocked Alfred. He glared at him.

"A-aren't you going to *hic* help me get to my room?" he stuttered. Alfred jumped off of the couch in order to help steady Arthur. The Brit immediately leaned against his strong arms for support. He stumbled forwards, then backwards, forcing Alfred to wrap his arms around his waist. Arthur looked up at him and smiled. "I love this song." He commented randomly.

Alfred gave him a confused expression. "B-but there's no music playing," he looked around, hoping to see a music making instrument of any kind so that he could prove that his best friend wasn't crazy. His attention was drawn to the TV screen, which was still paused. The games tune floated out of the speakers. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. So you like Legend of Zelda music?"

Arthur nodded. "It has a really good beat to it." He stated before taking a step backwards. Alfred smiled. He sat Arthur onto the couch. He walked over to the computer and opened his YouTube page. He typed "Smosh: Legend of Zelda Rap" into the search bar and pressed enter. "If you love _that_, then you'll love this one. There's an _actual_ beat!"

He pressed play and the song began to play. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. He pushed himself off of the couch quickly. Alfred ran to steady him again. Arthur pushed him away, and then began to sway his hips to the beat. Alfred stood back and smiled at him, watching as the drunken Brit danced.

Alfred found himself begin to sing the lyrics. Arthur turned to look at him.

_Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K. Wears tights every day, don't give a damn what you say. Got bigger balls than even Evel Knievel. And he ain't gonna stop till the world's free of evil!_

Arthur smirked. "I see you've seen this *hic* a number of times." Alfred smiled back at him.

"Hell yeah, dude! I love Smosh!" he answered back. Arthur chuckled (well, as best as a drunken man could). He danced his way over to the laughing American. He pressed his body against his body and smiled up at him.

"A-Alfred, *hic* Alfred. D-do you like Smosh more than me?" he asked him. Alfred's eyes almost popped out of his skull.

"H-huh?!" he stuttered. Arthur grinned and further pressed his body against him. "A-A-Arthur?! What are you doing?!"

Arthur cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I thought it was *hic* obvious," he mumbled. He leaned in and ground their hips together, rubbing their clothed members together. Alfred cried out in pleasure. The British man smiled. Arthur leaned up and brought his lips to his ear. "I'm trying to get us out of *hic* the friend zone." He whispered.

"W-w-w-w-wha?" Was he serious? Alfred took a good look into Arthur's eyes. Behind his hazy eyes he could see the determination in the forest greens. Alfred gulped. "I-I can't Arthur! I won't!"

"Won't what?" he asked. He ground his hips against Alfred's once again. He moaned and gave Arthur a helpless look.

"I-I refuse to do it with a drunk person!" Alfred stated. Arthur pouted in disappointment.

"I'm not _that_ drunk!" he replied. "Besides, I would have never tried this if I was *hic* sober. It would be too embarrassing!"

Alfred blushed at the sudden confession. He turned to look at the wall in embarrassment.

"Well… uh… i-if you're not _that_ drunk then I guess we could… maybe." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. Arthur smiled at his lack of willpower.

"YAY!" he squealed. Alfred burst out laughing at his excitement. Arthur grinned and wrapped his arms around the American's neck. He stood on his tiptoes, connecting their lips in a kiss.

Alfred reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. Alfred licked Arthur's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Arthur, who was happy to oblige, parted his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

The two battled for dominance for a while before pulling away from lack of oxygen. Alfred began to kiss the nape of Arthur's neck. He moved one hand up to tangle into Arthur's hair, holding him steadfast against him, while he moved his other hand to rest on the Brit's ass. That same hand slipped underneath his makeshift skirt, massaging his thighs and anything else his fingers could reach.

Arthur let out a pleasurable moan, and pushed the American to the ground. He sat on top of Alfred, staring down at him with a smile and lust in his eyes. He leaned down again and kissed Alfred deeply, grinding his lower waist against him.

Between their kisses, Alfred released a lustful breath carrying Arthur's name on it, loving every bit of their passion. Alfred explored every last bit of his mouth as he moved his hips to grind against him. He moaned lightly and flipped them so that he was pinning Arthur to the ground.

Arthur gasped at the sudden motion. He then grinned up at him. "Alfred? Wouldn't it be better if we were on a bed?"

Alfred smirked and nodded. "Yes, it would be better." He awkwardly moved his legs so that he could take Arthur into his arms with his legs wrapped around him. He didn't care that there were easier ways to carry the Brit. He liked carrying him in a way that never disconnected them.

He stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed with Arthur still tightly holding onto him. "This better?"

Arthur giggled as he nodded. "Just kiss me you git." Alfred complied with the request, pressing his lips against Arthur's pink ones. He reached up his skirt until they reached his chest, his fingers brushed and pinched at Arthur's nipples, wanting a noise to emit from Arthur that would make his pants tighten.

A noise did come from him. A loud and sexy moan that made Arthur slightly arch his back.

Alfred's smile took on a predatory gleam as he grabbed his toga, pulling him close so they were nose-to-nose. "I've got a suggestion. How 'bout I make you go crazy tonight?"

He shifted his hips, and Arthur whimpered as they just _barely_ brushed over their erections. "O-only if you pound me into oblivion," Arthur gave the American the most "uke-st" look that he could muster. "I want you to ride me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow morning!"

Alfred hmm-ed as he lightly kissed his neck. "Is that so? Well, I'm pretty sure I can help with that." He ground his hips into Arthur's once again, making him moan obscenely. Arthur locked his legs around his waist, rolling his hips to get more of the delicious friction. He heard Alfred's breath hitch, and he mentally patted himself on the back.

Alfred retaliated by grabbing hold of his member, squeezing it slightly. Arthur gasped and he mentally patted himself on the back.

Alfred bent down and kissed the Briton's member.

"Oh! Alfred...!" the sound slipped past the British man's lips involuntarily. The American began to nip and suck at the appendage while his hands moved down Arthur's form to clutch the backs of his sensitive thighs.

"Bloody hell Alfred! How is it that you're able to make me feel this way?!" Arthur managed to utter, gripping the blanket beneath him and curling his toes as he felt the pressure build.

In response, Alfred decided to take Arthur's full length, bobbing his head.

"Ah!" Arthur moaned. He grabbed hold of Alfred's hair and spread his legs out wider. He let out a pleasurable moan. Alfred wanted to smile, but was too busy working at the job at hand. Arthur could feel himself blush. "A-Alfred stop! I-I'm going to…!"

Alfred pulled away and looked at Arthur with an amused expression crossing his face. "You sayin' you want us to come together?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "Y-yes." He replied quietly. Alfred smiled.

"Alright then. Be ready, 'cause I ain't stoppin'!" he said before he leaned down again to kiss Arthur deeply.

Alfred suddenly grabbed the front of Arthur's toga. He ripped it off of him, earning a look of disbelief from the Brit.

Arthur smacked his arm. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Alfred grinned. "How else was I supposed to get your clothes off?"

"…By pulling them off of me? Like the way you remove a bloody shirt! Are you an idiot?!"

Alfred quickly licked his fingers before expertly sliding them into Arthur's entrance, interrupting his rant. Arthur gasped, unsure of how he felt. He gripped the sheets as he felt Alfred's fingers searching. Searching for something. Something like…

"AH!" Arthur's back arched as the sudden pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks. Alfred smiled.

"There you are." He said before curling his fingers again. He pressed Arthur's prostate as if it were a button, and Arthur's back arched dramatically. He fell back onto the mattress, panting heavily. He looked up at Alfred with lustful eyes.

"I want you *pant* inside of me *pant* right bloody now!" he demanded. Alfred's eyes filled with amusement.

He bent down to kiss the English man passionately as he positioned himself. "Well then, here you go babe." He smirked before entering him. Arthur's breath stopped as he felt the incredulous pain fill him.

"O-ow!" Arthur cried. Alfred rubbed his thighs in order to distract him from the pain.

"You okay?" he asked hesitantly. After a moment Arthur nodded. "Can I keep going?"

Arthur nodded once more. "I-I can take all of you. S-so don't hold back alright?"

Alfred smiled. "Didn't plan on it." He replied before moving again.

"Nnnnggggh!" Arthur bit the inside of his lip, trying not to show the pain he was feeling. "Go faster git!"

Alfred increased the speed of his thrusts slightly. Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer in the process.

"Oh!" he groaned with pain. "Ah! Alfred!"

_This feels so good!_ Alfred looked into the Brit's half-lidded eyes.

"A-ah! I love you! Ah!" Arthur managed to say in-between gasps.

Alfred blinked at the sudden confession, and then smiled as he pushed in and out of him. He began to rock his hips slowly, moaning quietly at the wet heat.

"I love you too Arthur. Oh man, do I love you!" Alfred murmured words of endearment into his lover's shoulder while he began to increase the speed of his thrusts. With the pain quickly giving way to this new sensation of pleasure, Arthur could barely return the affection between gasps.

"I...I love you! Ooh! Alfred! Augh! Please faster!" Arthur began to raise his hips slightly, in sync with the American's harsh thrusts.

"Oh God! Arthur...I'm-" At this attempted warning, Arthur nodded, not able to say a thing. "Alfred! You...Oh! Please-"

"Arthur!" Alfred grunted as he gave it everything he could.

"Alfred!" the Briton answered back.

"ARTHUR!"

"ALFRED!"

"Alfr- AUGH!" Arthur was cut off by the intense pressure of his release. In the middle of his orgasm, Arthur heard Alfred scream his name. Alfred had given him two more thrusts before exploding as well. Arthur whimpered and writhed at the sensation.

Alfred flopped to Arthur's side, breathing hard. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of the tired Brit in all his glory. He was beaming with pride, starring at the ceiling with his brightest grin.

Arthur felt the eyes boring into the side of his cheek. He turned to stare at the grinning American through sparkling emerald orbs. He sighed contentedly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Nothin' much. Just wanted to say thanks."

A confused expression crossed Arthur's face. "For what?"

"For trying to get out of the friend zone. You have no idea how long I've been trying." Alfred gave the Brit a quick peck on lips. Arthur smiled back at him.

"No problem love," He replied. Alfred leaned in to give him another kiss but suddenly stopped. He only stared at him. Arthur began to feel uncomfortable. "W-what is it now?"

"Weren't you dead drunk?"

Arthur gulped guiltily. He'd completely forgotten! He turned his head to the side, unable to look his new lover in the eyes. "Um… I may have _lied_ about being drunk. So that you would sleep with me… um… I apologize?" Arthur watched Alfred's face for any signs of anger.

Imagine his surprise when Alfred burst out laughing. "Dude! That's freaking brilliant!" he chuckled and hugged him tighter. "You looked so sexy with that flush on your cheeks. Plus, when you're drunk you shake your hips in that way that _totally_ turns me on!"

Arthur giggled. "Glad I could do _that_ much for you."

"I really do love you Arthur." Alfred suddenly said. Arthur blinked. A small smile crossed his face.

"I love you too git." He smacked his arm playfully. Alfred bent down to give the Brit a gentle kiss. Arthur returned the favor, wrapping his arms around his neck. They stayed that way for a minute before breaking away, staring into the others eyes.

Their touching moment was interrupted by a beeping noise from downstairs. They strained to hear the sound in wonder.

"HEY! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!" the sound said. Alfred's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh fuck! Did I forget to turn the game off?!" he cried. He threw off the covers and ran downstairs buck naked. Arthur sat alone in the king sized bed, confused.

_What just happened?_ He thought to himself. He heard another beeping sound and heard a cry of despair.

"Fuck it all! I really _did_ leave it on! ACK! I've only got half a heart container left! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!"

Arthur could hear the game being played downstairs, along with a few choice words being thrown here and there. It took a few seconds for Arthur to process what was happening. When he did, he grew very irate.

Arthur took a deep breath and waited for a minute before yelling at the top of his lungs, "Alfred F. Jones! Get back in this bedroom! I demand that you cuddle with me you bloody wanker!"


End file.
